Mildred Pick
Mildred Pick was a suspect in ''Murder in Small Town X: Nevada'' who managed to survive the Mudfield Murders. At 94-years old, Pick is the oldest suspect in ''Murder in Small Town X''history. During the course of the Mudfield Murders, Pick provided town history to the investigators, specifically sharing information on the Mudfield Maniac, who had terrorized the town off and on for over 60 years. Pick was the first person cleared by the killer. Prior to the Mudfield Murders Pick was born and raised in Mudfield, Nevada, but also spent time in Indonesia, Africa, and in jail. As a girl, she found a human head that had been buried in the desert, which she kept until she traded it for a guitar; she's spent the years since then wondering what happened to that guitar. During one point in her youth, she confessed to being the Mudfield Maniac, but whether she was involved in multiple murder is unclear, because she was high on peyote at the time. Pick spent time in Africa in the 1950's, where she poached ivory. She also spent time in Indonesia, kidnapping villagers and selling them into slavery. Ten years before the Mudfield Murders, Pick worked as a waitress at the Mudfield Diner with Vixanne Diggery. While there, she observed Jimmy Dixon speak to Diggery, which caused the investigators to realize that Diggery was to be the Mudfield Killer's final victim. She was fired from the diner for doing whip cream shots in front of truckers. Pick also shared that she had been arrested at one point by Calvin Yates when she was caught selling drugs out of her neighbor's trailer. Pick was the oldest resident of Mudfield when the murders began, and considered herself to be the town's biggest celebrity because of this fact. Pick is illiterate. The Mudfield Murders Pick was a suspect during the events of the Mudfield Murders. Despite her age, Pick proved to be surprisingly agile, and posessed a near-perfect memory, which she used to help out the investigators multiple times during the case. She also informed the investigators about the Mudfield Maniac, a Mudfield resident who had claimed the lives of hundreds of people over a 60-year period, and who, quite possibly, may have been several people working independantly of one another. During the Investigation Pick worked at a local casino during the events of the investigation, where she dealt blackjack poorly. She drew attention immediately because of her age, and was ignored as a suspect because of this. She was the first person cleared by the killer. Even though she was the first person cleared, Pick continued to show up and help the investigators, explaining the significance of people digging holes in the desert (to hide bodies), how people disappear, and shared that Vixanne Diggery had spoken to Jimmy Dixon ten years ago, which was the information that saved Diggery's life. Pick later revealed that she had identified Calvin Yates as the Mudfield Killer early on, but didn't say anything because she knew that would make her one of Yates' victims. Aftermath After the events of the Mudfield Murders, Mudfield became a tourist destination; people from all across the country flocked to Mudfield to see where the murders took place. Pick served as a tour guide, leading people across the town and sharing town history, though deliberately making herself the hero during the course of the events. The Mudfield Spa, which was one of the reasons that the Mudfield Killer went on his spree, was named The Mildred Pick Spa once construction was finished. Though several people wanted to name the spa after themselves, including Wallace Liverworth, Halley Sawyer, Melinda Mood, and Kay Corsica, it was eventually named after Pick because as the oldest person in town, she's Mudfield's biggest celebrity, though Pick did admit to stuffing the ballot box so that the spa would be named after her. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Nevada Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X: Nevada